Blind as a Bat
by Harrypotterpixie455
Summary: Max is blind- not Iggy. She goes to a regular school as a regular kid- well, as regular as a blind kid can be anyway , because she refuses to go to a school for the blind. Fang, on the other hand, is perfect. Popular, Good-Looking, Athletic, Lots of Friends. And, let's just say, he isn't so bad with the girls. There's just one problem. Fang hates Max. And Max hates Fang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new story, **_**Blind as a Bat! **_**I hope you enjoy it, and the little release that I put up in my other stories is right below. Feel free to read it if you never have seen it before. Enjoy!**

**Ok, Also I went through my reviews and messages and found two people that offered to be my beta, they are now both my beta's. If I missed you, please **_**please PLEASE**_** message me and I will do some sort of contest thing to see which two get to be my beta. Thanks for reading and thank you to _ for being my wonderful betas!**

** -HarryPotterPixie455**

Summary:

_As Max walked through the halls of her school, she wondered how in the world she had come to this point. Once, she was happy, had friends, and was popular. Now, because of a stupid car accident, she was blind. She was a nerd, a loser, and had only two in her grade to call her friends. Her sister, Ella and her best friend Iggy, both who could were perfectly capable of living life with no disability. It was a shock really, seeing as Max was stunning. Her golden blonde streaked hair shone in light and her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown, a color that could easily turn into an endless abyss when she got angry. Max pretended she didn't notice the guy's quiet muttering as they checked her out, not wanting to get caught by their friends for checking out the loser of the school. Eventually, they would get caught by their friends and brought to the leader of the school. Nick Williams. Or, as everyone called him, Fang. No one knew why. Max didn't interact with Fang. Fang didn't interact with Max, other than the occasional incident of bullying. _

_Max didn't get Fang. He was always being crowded at lunch, yet he never spoke a word. He had the looks, as she had been told by Ella many, many times, but he rarely used them to his advantage. He had girls at his right hand, but he never dated them. She wondered what went through that head of his. Now, there was no denying it, Max hated Fang with all of her heart. These were just things about him that irked her. _

_Fang, was standing at the opposite end of the hallway, watching Max be led by Iggy. It was true. He was popular, good looking, and had girls at his every turn, but he didn't want them. He just wasn't interested. But Max, Max was different. She didn't fall all over him like the other girls-but then again, she was blind and couldn't see him like the others could. She was stunningly beautiful, but she didn't care and she didn't show it off. Fang hated Max, and that was why he bullied her. He hated her for her innocent beauty, and the fact that she always fought back was a rebounding pleasure. But, there was no denying it- Fang was just as confused by Max as she was to him._

**Chapter One**

I continued to be led by Iggy to my newest classroom. It was Meet and Greet Day, a day where all students come the day before school starts to find their classrooms and meet their teachers. I was being led around by Iggy, who had already found all his classrooms, and was now helping me memorize the way to mine. My dog, Total, was not allowed in the school due to allergies, and I refused to go to a school for the blind. Me, being Me, got what I wanted and attend public school, with the agreement that I let Iggy help me find my way around.

I walked into the last classroom of the day, and listened. I couldn't see, but I could listen. I obtained heightened listening skills from losing my eyesight. I heard the teacher talking to some parents and a student, boys talking about the last football game, and girls gushing about a hot guy named-oh great- Fang.

"Aaah, and who are you?" A voice next to me said. "I'm Mr. Simmons, your new drama teacher."

Iggy tapped me on the back of my hand, telling me that the man was talking to me. I turned my sightless eyes toward the sound . I opened my mouth to speak-

"That's Maximum Ride, a.k.a. blind loser." Fang called from the back of the room.

"No one asked your opinion!" I snapped at his voice.

"Yet everyone agrees with it."

" ! Don't make me give you detention even before the first day of school!"

"You should know ," Fang drawled, "that detentions are not really my thing."

"Lay off man." Iggy said.

"Make me." Fang said, shutting the door behind him as he left.

"I'm terribly sorry Max." said. "I can't do much with him. Don't tell anyone, but his parents are big funders of the school. If he gets in trouble, his parents hear about it and- well, you know what happens then."

"I understand ." I said.

"Good!" He said. "I'll see you in class."

He walked off to meet another student with their parents. "_It never changes." _I thought.

"Come on Iggy. Let's go." I said and walked out of the classroom. When we got outside, I breathed in the fresh air and smelt everything around me. Just because I couldn't see doesn't mean I couldn't paint a picture in my mind.

"Hey," Iggy said gently, putting a hand on my shoulder and spinning me around to face him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, pulling away and started to walk towards the car.

"Max-"

"Iggy, I'm _fine._" I snapped. Iggy sighed and grabbed my wrist, causing me to jump and leading me to the car.

The car ride was silent, and the air was thick. I could tell Iggy was worried about me, but I ignored him and rushed inside as soon as we arrived. I dropped my backpack off on the couch and leaned down to receive Total's welcome home, knowing he was right there waiting for me.

"Hey bud!" I said, laughing. I put on his leash and took him outside. He led me around the yard, did his business, and then led me back inside again. When I got back inside, I grabbed my backpack and took out the papers I got from my teachers. I set it on the table for Ella to read aloud to me when she got home. Ella always read my stuff aloud to me- it was the only way I could finish it. I headed upstairs to my bedroom, Total following me, and laid down on my bed. I sat, thinking about how my life had been changed so much from one moment of mistakes.

"Max!" I heard Ella yell from downstairs. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my room!" I yelled back. I heard her come up the stairs and Total jump up to greet her. Another set of feet followed her, and I sat up to say hello to whoever our guest was.

"Hey Max, I brought a new friend over. She is in the drama club with me!" Ella said as she opened my door and sat down on the bed. "Max, this is Nudge. Nudge, this is Max."

"Hi! I'm Nudge. Wow! You're so pretty! Ella said you were pretty, but that was an understatement of the century! You are _gorgeous!_ No wonder all the guys stare at your butt! Ella told me you are blind from the accident to, sorry to hear about that. And your dad to. I wonder what it would be like to have a dead parent. My parents are both alive you see, but I don't know them. I'm adopted. But I looooove my adoptive family! It's great! I have a really nice mom and dad, a great brother, a little sister, and its great! Did I mention I want a dog? Because I really want a dog. I think that that would just top of our family and make it perfect-"

"_Nudge!"_ Ella interrupted.

"Sorry." Nudge muttered quietly.

"Max." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake, holding in my laughter. No hand came into mine. A confused look crossed my face. Nudge laughed and hugged me. Surprised, I slowly hugged her back. When she pulled away she whispered in my ear.

"I'm a hugger sweetie, get used to it." I laughed slightly, glad she hadn't forgotten about me.

Ella, Nudge and I spent the day together, and after dinner we decided to go out for ice cream. I strapped Total's leash onto his little collar and he led me outside with Ella and Nudge beside me after I had grabbed my bag with my writing stuff in it. I loved to write, and even more to draw. When I lost my sight though, I had to give up that dream. We reached the small ice cream parlor, and headed inside.

"Hey, look it's my brother!" Nudge exclaimed into my ear. "Let's go say hi!"

She led me to the back of the shop with Ella trailing behind. She seemed reluctant to go over to where Nudge's brother was, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Hey Fang!" Nudge called. I groaned. Seriously? Her brother was Fang? You have got to be kidding me.

"Hey Nudge." I heard Fang say. "I see you brought friends."

"This is Ella, and her sister Max."

"I believe Max and I have met before." I could basically hear the smirk radiating off of him.

"Really? That's great! Well, Ella and I are going to order for us three. Max can stay here and chat. See ya in a few!" Nudge said happily, and skipped away with Ella in tow. I sighed and sat down next to the stranger across from Fang. Total hopped into my lap and I petted him absentmindedly whilst ignoring Fang and his friends. I felt someone poke my arm. I turned my head toward the distruption, ready to tell off whomever it was that was bugging me when I heard them introduce themselves.

"Hey, I'm Dylan." The person said, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Max." I said, my voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yea, you're Ella's sister right?"

"Yes, as said by Ella not two seconds ago." He cleared his throat and stuttered a bit, and I could hear him scratching at his head, no doubt embarrassed.

"Sorry, er, um, well, how was your Meet and Greet day?"

"It sucked, no thanks to your friend here." I snapped, glaring in Fang's direction.

"Hey, I was just doing my job!" Fang joked. I could hear his smirk. I clenched my fists under the table, struggling to control the anger that was starting to consume me.

"And are you paid in hatred, or does it come freely?" I said as I grabbed my notebook from my bag and a pencil. I wrote in it as I listened for his response.

"You-" I could hear the anger in his voice, but he was interrupted by Nudge and Ella with my ice cream.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Nudge said, as Ella handed me my ice cream and guided my hand to the spoon. I thanked her and began to eat. Nudge and Ella were chattering away while Fang, Dylan and I were silent. I wrote away in my book, a new song coming to me as I wrote. I wrote about anything; songs, stories, you name it and I have probably wrote some of it. Except for poetry. I don't write poetry.

I absentmindedly took a bite of my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream as I wrote another line of my newest song. But, as I was writing the book disappeared from my hands. I looked up frantically.

"Let's see what Maxine is writing, shall we?" Fang said, and I shot out of my chair.

"Give that back right now!" I cried, lunging for where his voice had come from. There was no response, which meant he was probably reading it. I heard a few papers rustling and ran for the sound. There was a muffled laugh and I let out a strangled cry.

"Please, stop!" I said, trying to hold back my anger. "That's private!"

I heard him laughing behind me and I spun around, and felt my hand connect with skin. I smirked triumphantly.

"She slapped me!" Fang exclaimed to someone.

"Well, you did take her diary thing." came Dylan's voice. I smiled at the area it came from, then turned back to Fang.

"So!"

"Give it back!" I snapped. Total growled fiercely at Fang, pulling on the leash that Ella was holding.

"No, I think I will take it home and read it. Every. Single. Page." Fang said, running his hand through the pages.

I tried to chase him around the store, following his steps, but I kept running into things and quickly gave up.

"STOP!" Ella yelled. "I'm tired of this! Why can't you leave Max alone! I don't think you realize how much crap you have put her through! She is bullied by every day, thanks to you, yet she doesn't ever give up! She could easily go to a school for the blind but she doesn't because she doesn't want to be treated differently! She struggles every day to do things that we take for granted! And you make it ten times harder! For gods sake, give the girl a break!"

Silence followed her statement. I looked at the ground, and I suddenly felt Total's leash being pushed into my hand, along with my book. Ella must have gotten it from Fang.

"Go home Max." Ella said softly, and pushed me toward the door. "I'll take care of it here."

"But-"

"Go."

"But Ella-"

"Go."

I huffed and let Total lead me home. There was nothing I could do when Ella set her mind to something. I walked out of the store into the warm, humid air, hearing Ella yelling obscenities at Fang and his gang back at the shop. I decided to go the park instead.

"Total." I said. I felt his soft fur brush up against my leg, telling me he was listening. "Take me to the park."

I turned in the direction of the park and started walking as he pulled his way through the crowd. I sat down on a small bench and stared into space.

"Hey, Max." I heard a voice say- Fang.

"What do _you _want? Here to steal my book again?" I snapped angrily.

"I'm just here to say sorry." He said.

"Apology _not _accepted."

"Come on, please? This is the only time I'm ever gonna say sorry."

"Exactly."

"Please?"

"No." I snapped.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"If I say yes, will you stop bugging me?" I finally yelled.

"Yes." He said mischieviously.

"Ugh." I muttered. "Fine. I accept."

He chuckled and I tried to ignore his attractive looks. He started to walk away, but stopped suddenly.

"Oh, and Max?"

"What now?" I snapped.

"You song- it's really good." He said quietly. "You should share it."

A small smile crept up onto my face as he left.


	2. Friends?

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta's LaylaLively143 and Wizard Muggle!**_

"MAX!" My mom yelled up the stairs. "GET UP! Iggy is going to be here in one hour to pick you up and you need to shower and eat breakfast before you leave! It's your first day of school and you don't want to be late!"

I groaned into my pillow, and reluctantly untangled myself from the blankets that had somehow managed to wrap their way around me during the night. Total jumped on me and licked my face as I sat up. I petted him for a moment before setting him down on the ground. I walked towards the bathroom; half asleep, half awake. Ella was just walking out when I reached it.

"Morning, Max," she said, a whiff of her perfume wafting up my nose as she walked by me. I groaned in response. Chuckling, she continued her way to the stairwell. I turned on the faucet and water came spurting out, gushing into the shower, making a pitter-patter sound and circling down the drain. I stripped off my pajamas and climbed in, hissing at the hot water before I got used to it. Running my hands through my hair, I winced at the straw-like qualities it had come to possess during the night. I grabbed the shampoo of the ledge, and poured a generous amount into my hand. The air started to smell of green apples (the scent of my Herbal Essences shampoo), and I slowly breathed in, enjoying the tantalizing smells my shampoo contained. After I rinsed it out and washed my body with soap, I hopped out of the shower, shivering at the cool air. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, walking out into the hallway.

"Ella!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Did you lay out my clothes?" I screamed down the stairs. Ella always picked out my clothes for me- as I couldn't see what I was wearing, a fact that I hoped everyone with a brain cell could figure out.

"They're on your bed!" She screamed back.

"For God's sake girls, just go to each other! Don't yell throughout the house!" My mom yelled from her office downstairs. I rolled my eyes at her and ran my hands over my now-made bed, searching for the rougher material of jeans and closing my hand around them. I dressed quickly, and ran downstairs to grab some grub.

"Here's your toast, Max," Ella said, pushing a plate into my hand. "With butter and honey, just the way you like it."

"Thanks, El," I said, before stuffing my face, probably looking like a kid who hadn't eaten in days. A car horn beeped from outside and quickly stuffed the last bite in my mouth, took my backpack from Ella, yelled a quick goodbye to my mom, and ran outside to Iggy's car and climbed in. (For those of you going, "Hey, she can't see!" He always parks his car in the same spot. Happy?)

"So..." he said. I said nothing. There was a long pause. "Look, Max, I'm sorry for getting on your back yesterday, okay? I just thought..."

He sighed in frustration.

"Never mind." He parked the car and we climbed out. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and walked up the concrete steps of the god-forsaken place called Riverview High. I pushed open the door, and walked to my locker. My nose was immeaditly filled with the sweat of the jocks, the perfume of the populars (called 'Twilight Woods', if you were wondering), and the smell of fresh paper, pens, pencils, and books. I guessed people walked around me or something this morning because I never walked into anybody. Iggy joined me a few moments later, opened his locker, and then opened mine. I have a locker next to Iggy, because I can't see the padlock. Warning: Can cause problems. I put my coat in my locker, and walked to Social Studies, ignoring Iggy still.

"Hello, I'm Miss Rangley, your Social Studies teacher. I want to assess your skills in the class before I start teaching. So, I will put you in groups of three and you will work throughout the class to write a 3 paragraph summary on what you remember of the Civil War using your textbook."

She began listing of trios. Chairs began scraping, murmers filled the classroom, groans and moans were filling the air quite quickly.

"-And lastly, Maximum Ride, Nick Williams, and Lissa Johnson."

I mentally groaned, before standing up, and listening for the sound of Fang's low voice, or Lissa's unattractively high one. Lissa, was a popular cheerleader, who had been trying to gain Fang's attention since fifth grade, and, for some reason, had come to the conclusion that I was the obstacle in her way of "Fangy". From that point on, I was her mortal enemy.

I heard Lissa greet Fang, probably fluttering her eyelashes at him, and hanging on to his every word- if he said any. I made my way over to them, plopping down between them, slamming my textbook onto the table, no doubt causing them to both glare at me. I decided right then and there to be Fang's friend. Partly because I wanted to, and partly because it annoyed Lissa.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" I drawled. "I vote Lissa writes and Fang and I come up with the information."

"You're just doing that so you can talk to him!" Lissa immediately shot at me.

"Really?" I said, bored. She humphed, which I assumed meant she nodded. "Then what year was the Civil War in?"

There was no response.

"Exactly," I said, and I heard Fang snicker. I shot him a smirk. "Now get out your notebook, and start writing."

I soon heard the scratching of the pencil, so Fang and I began spouting out facts for her to write down.

"Over 600,000 people died—more Americans than in World War I and World War II combined." I said, glancing in Fang's direction.

"And disease was the main killer out of everything. It took two men for every one who died of battle wounds." Fang finished, flipping pages of his textbook. I smiled at him, laughing under my breath when I heard Lissa's pissed off "humph!" from her seat.

"Do we have three paragraphs yet?"

"Yes." Lissa answered me distastefully. "We do."

"Great." I said. "I'm outta here."

I stood up just as the bell rang.

"Hand that into the teacher." I told Lissa. "See ya, Fang."

I walked out of the classroom, bag in hand. I stood by the door, waiting for Iggy. There was no way for me to make it through the hallways without someone guiding me. Maybe I could get Fang to guide me. Ha. As if. He had already left anyway. And I wouldn't be able to find him- there were so many people clogging the hallways that I always got turned around, lost, or pushed when I tried to get through it. Situations like this morning, where no one ran into me, were so rare I decided not to test it again. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and I was dragged down the hall and into an empty corner. I immeaditly started raising my arm, ready to punch whoever had the guts to kidnap me.

"What the-" I exclaimed, only to have a hand put over my mouth. I inhaled and smelt after-shave, and recognized my favorite scent (cinnamon, if you were curious). At least my kidnapper has good taste in cologne.

"Relax, it's me," came Fang's voice.

"Yeah, I can relax. Just got grabbed and forced around a corner ,defenseless, not knowing who my kidnapper is, and having a class to get to. Really, I'm perfectly at ease." I said. I could practically see him rolling his eyes as he almost groaned in frustration.

"You need to listen to me." He hissed, leaning closer and getting up into my face. Now, I don't really tolerate people in my personal space, as noted by the numerous fights I had picked here in the hallways.

"Woah there, step away." I said. "You're getting a little close for my comfort."

"And you seem to think we are friends, which is a little too close for my comfort." He snapped. I blinked, trying to comprehend the sentence he just spoke. "You need to understand. We are not friends. We never were. We never will be. So lay off with acting like you're my friend and leave me alone! Listen to me: You are blind. I can see. I am popular. You are a low life. I need socialization, and with you around, it isn't happening. I was perfectly happy without you, with Lissa, and the rest of my friends."

I sat there for about five seconds, eyes wide, shocked at what I was hearing.

"I wondered when I was going to be given that speech. Too bad. I'm gonna be your friend anyway." I said, forcing the usual snarkiness out of myself, pretending to think to myself, while really my heart was just about breaking in two.

"Max!"

"Yes, Fang?"

"You can't be my friend!" He protested, angrily.

"Why not? This is a free country, is it not?"

"Be-because..." He struggled to find an answer. "Because you are ruining my social life!"

"You ruined mine 10 years ago!" I yelled.

He sat there stunned.

"My life is a living hell because of you!" I snapped, my eyes flaming. "I'm just getting you back for it."

"Will you leave me alone!" He yelled. "I don't _want _you here. Leave. Get out! You've already gotten me back! I hate you!"

I stared for a moment before turning and walking down the hall.

"All right then." I forced myself to say in a casual tone. "Bye!"

I felt tears pricking my eyes, and my chest constricting. I knew this was going to happen. And the fact that he actually made it seem like he liked me was even harder. I thought he was different, that he actually didn't care about his popularity or the girls, and that he wanted to have a real life. You know, not a plastic one that Lissa has.

"Wait, Max." I stopped, not turning around. "Do you...you know... need help... finding your way?"

What was this jerk playing at? First saying he hated me and pretty much admitted he thought I should leave this school forever, now offering me help around the school?

"But Fang," I said. "You don't _want_ me here."

I walked through the school, and out the doors to the steps and into the small park outside. I didn't know what happened to Fang, where he went or what he was doing.

I sat down and just sat. My backpack lay unused beside me. I didn't care that I was missing my last period before lunch.

All I could think about was why I was so hurt.

It wasn't making sense.

Wasn't adding up.

Fang was someone I hated two days ago. How had I gone from hating to liking in two days?

I was right. I knew this wouldn't last no matter how much I wanted it to. Yes, I admit it, I wanted to be friends with Fang. Fang, the guy that has been bullying me for the past how many years.

Fang started bullying me on the first day of kindergarten.

_I walked into my new kindergarten room, so excited that I could finally go to school. I felt Mommy grab my hand and walk me over to the teacher, where I heard them talking. Probably about me. How I couldn't see. I inhaled, and smelt pencils, and paper, and erasers. I almost started jumping up and down in excitement at the prospect of going to school. I walked away from my mommy, letting go of her hand, reaching mine out. I hit a hard surface- a table, and giggled. I felt for more, and I felt paper, pencils, and erasers. _

"_All right honey, I'm going to leave now. Have a good day at kindergarten!" My mom said, giving me a kiss on the top of my head._

"_Bye Mommy!" I said, before turning and feeling around for more. The teacher came up to me and introduced herself as Mrs .Dahl, before leading me to my spot in the classroom. I carefully unloaded my Cars pencil, and Princess notebook, and my pink eraser. I sat down and placed them neatly on my desk. I grinned. I was so excited! I was going to meet everyone, and make friends, and be the most popular girl in class!_

_Fifteen minutes into class, everyone was called to sit down in their seats. I heard two people pull out the chairs on either side of me, and I turned to the one on my left._

"_Hi, I'm Max!" I said cheerily. "I can't see."_

"_I'm Iggy." The boy said, "I can see!"_

"_Wanna be friends with me?" I questioned._

"_Sure!" He said, and I grinned happily at my first friend. _

_The teacher called us to attention, and told us to introduce each other to the people on our right. I turned to my right. _

"_Hi, I'm Max!"_

"_Fang." A boy said. "Did you say you can't see?"_

"_Yes. I'm blind." I declared. "Do you wanna be friends?"_

"_Not with a freak..." I heard him mumble. _

"_Hey!" I said, shooting out of my chair. "I'm not a freak!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Am not!"_

_The teacher broke us up and led us to different seats far away from each other. _

I sat back against the tree. Bark was prodding into my back, and the grass was wet with dew, but I couldn't care less.

I was puzzled.

Why would Fang, a popular guy who hates me, compliment one of my songs, something he had always teased? And tell me to share it?

I took out my notebook and began to write.


	3. Reassurance

**Ok, so this first scene was **_**incredibly **_**hard to write. I never realized how hard it is to write an emotional scene with no sight. So, I'm sorry if I disappoint you with the scene, as I tried my best, but that can only go so far. Also, my beta friend, Wizard Muggle, CONTACT ME, MY FRIEND! Where are you, chica?**

**Oh, and I gave Iggy a last name. Iggy Bronson. I couldn't come up with anything else on short notice, okay! I couldn't give him Ride, that's Maxs'. Relax friends.**

_Squish. Squish. Squish._

"Hello Iggy." I said, without looking away from the sky.

"Darn." He said, as he sat down next to me. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

There wasn't a hint of joy in our friendly banter- it was like there was no emotion. I had long since finished my writing- one could only do so much in a day.

"So." Iggy said. I didn't move. "Is there a reason you're missing 3rd period?"

I didn't say anything. He shifted slightly, leaning up against the bark of the tree as I was, our shoulders bumping together.

"It was that Fang kid, wasn't it? I knew he was a bad-"

"Don't." I said, my first word since he had joined me. He sighed in annoyance but obliged. Silence followed us in the next minute or so, both of is wanting to say something but not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." I said abruptly. Iggy sighed once again (it seemed to be becoming a habit of his).

"No, I am." He said. He seemed to be struggling to find his words. I heard his hands rubbing up against his jeans nervously. "It-It's just that we have been friends for a long time. A-and I don't want to lose how far we've come for some jerk that's been bullying you since kindergarten."

He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I jerked back in surprise, but he held fast, refusing to let go.

"Listen to me, Max." He said, a sense of urgency in his voice. "You can't let him in. We both know he is playing you. You have to believe me-"

"He isn't playing me, Iggy." I said softly. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm playing him?"

Iggy let out a hoarse laugh, letting go off my shoulders and returning to his original spot, with his back against the tree.

"We both know that's not true." He said wryly. I said nothing in return, knowing he was right, that for some reason, I was wanting to be Fang's friend. "It's just... you remember that one year when things got bad? _Really _bad?"

I looked in his direction quizzically, wondering what he was thinking, but nodded my head slowly.

"I don't want you to get like that again. That was the worst I've ever seen you- and I could hardly stand it at the time. You were always this 'big, tough' Max that would never let anything get to her. Like a rock I could always depend upon to never break. And then it happened. You broke." He let out a large sigh, and I could tell he was trying to hold back all the emotions running through his head- whatever they were. "If I wasn't able to stand it then, how would I do it now?"

I scooted closer to him, so our sides were touching. There was a time about 3 or so years ago, just about the time of my freshman year, when Fang had been getting to me more than usual. High school added a whole new level of stress, and combining the two created a bad mix worse than ever before. Let's just leave off by saying I went into my own little world of depression, and didn't come out until just before sophomore year. I know Iggy was always trying to help me during that time, to get me to eat, or talk, but it never really worked. I knew that, and I know it now. But there were always those rare moments when he would really break through my shell- and I would get better for a few days. The real challenge was getting me to be better for a long time. But he never gave up- to this day I don't understand how he managed to get me out of my little 'la-la land' and into the real world again, but he did, and I couldn't be more grateful to him. I haven't slipped of the edge of sanity since, but I had my days. Iggy always hated those days.

"Don't worry." I told him. "I know what I'm getting myself into. Besides, if it ends badly, you can fully blame me. I promise."

He just sighed and flung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Just don't go crazy on me again, k?" He said, his voice laced with disapproval.

"Promise." I said as he linked his pinky finger with mine and shaking it, before dropping our hands on his lap. I leaned on him, knowing that I needed to go back to class eventually. I sighed, and hoisted myself up. "Let's go."

I offered my hand to him, and he took it firmly. I pulled with all my might, yet he still fell back onto the ground. I huffed as he chuckled.

"Putting on a few pounds there, fatso?" I said, crossing my arms with a smirk.

"I think you just aren't working out. Lost your gym membership?" He said sarcastically.

Laughing, we walked back into the school, and walked to my next class. Iggy was with me on this one, which happened to be Algebra Two, one of the classes I really didn't understand. Since we were 35 minutes late to class, wolf whistles and whispering were thrown our way when we walked into class, but was silenced when the teacher called them to attention.

"Miss. Ride and Mr. Bronson," Our teacher, Mr. Samson, said. "Nice of you to join us. Take you seats. I expect to speak with you after class."

We muttered apologies and I headed to my desk- front and center of the classroom, so I wouldn't have to maneuver myself through the aisles and end up hurting myself.

"So, where have you been? Did you really do it with that weird kid?" Stacey, the girl sitting next to me, asked. She was out next to me on the pretext of not being able to see the board.

"What, like you've done with every other guy in the school?" I said innocently. She huffed and leaned away, probably pouting that didn't get the juicy gossip of my budding romance.

"_Cue eye roll." _I thought. The bell rang a few minutes later, and sighing heavily, I grabbed my things and met Iggy at Mr. Samson's desk.

"Ah, Miss. Ride and Mr. Bronson." Mr. Samson said. "Is there a reason you were 35 minutes late to my class today?"

"Yes." I said after a moment's pause. Iggy shifted uncomfortably next to me. "It was my fault."

"Was it really?" Our teacher said. "Please, do tell."

"I was having feminine problems in the bathroom and texted Iggy to get the nurse. When he went to her office, she wasn't there, so he came into the bathroom, knowing there were no other females in there and bought me a-"

"That will be enough, Miss. Ride." Mr. Samson said, disgust clear in his voice. "You both are free to go. Next time you are late earns you both a detention."

We thanked him, and once we were well down that hall from his classroom, Iggy and I burst out laughing. Grabbing my hand and high-fiving me, we reached our lockers, my laughter bringing tears to my eyes.

"Ah, is little Maxie crying?" I heard a voice behind me. I grinned up in Iggy's direction, before turning around to face, the one and only, Fang.

"Only because I saw your face this morning, Fangiepoo." I said sweetly. "So, I was thinking, movie tonight?"

A few of his friends and the people around us snickered, and Iggy, being Iggy, just came outright and laughed.

"Crying tears joy, or course. Anyway, no can do, Maxie. A blind person will ruin my reputation." He said snarkily.

"I assure you dear, they were tears of sadness from the moment you appeared. As for your nonexistent reputation, I guess it is already tarnished, as you are talking to one, aren't you?" I said, before grabbing my bag and walking out with Iggy, who was still laughing. He grabbed my wrist and led me to his car, having to stop periodically to let him double over and laugh some more. By the time we reached the car, he was complaining his sides hurt immensely.

I was in an incredibly good mood for the rest of the day- even when Iggy and I sat down to do our homework, after saying hello to Total, of course. After finishing the massive load, we sat down on the couch to watch a movie before dinner.

"Watcha wanna watch?" I said. Iggy moaned.

"I dunno. What do you wanna watch?" He muttered.

"I dunno."

"For god's sakes, just choose a movie!" Ella cried as she walked through the room into the opposite room. We laughed at her antics. After searching through Netflix, we finally decided on a unfamiliar movie called "Big Mama", a supposed comedy. Halfway through, even though I was only listening, and couldn't see the movie itself, we were both laughing again.

"I think my stomach muscles will be one hundred times stronger by the end of today." I said, laughing once again as Iggy laughed at the TV screen.

"I think they already are!" Iggy said, as the credits started rolling once again. The family was called to the table as dinner was served, Iggy included, and we all dug into my mom's famous recipe of enchiladas.

"How was your day, kids?" My mom asked us.

"Fine." I said. Iggy quietly agreed with me, too busy scarfing down his food and chewing loudly. Typical boy.

"Oh, I had the best day! At lunch I..." I tuned out as Ella went on a rant, and waited till I heard my mother's voice before listening again.

"That's great, honey." My mom said. "Oh, and girls, we have one of my new client's family coming over for dinner tomorrow. They have three kids, and they live about 3 blocks away. I want you to be on your best behavior. Iggy, you are welcome when they come over."

Sighing, I agreed, wondering how I was going to manage tomorrow. It was only Tuesday tomorrow, and that week was having a mediocre start. Iggy snickered next to me as he heard my sigh and most likely saw my annoyed and unattractive face as my mom collected the dishes from the table.

"Shut up!" I said, shoving his arm, grinning. He laughed, before standing up and going into the living room and grabbing his stuff. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yea. I gotta get home before ten to work on one of my newest projects." He said mischievously. I could imagine him rubbing his hands together and an evil look coming over his face. Iggy's 'projects' were actually bombs that he had a habit of making. He was a bit of a pyromaniac.

"No blowing up your house." I said, sighing. He laughed.

"No promises!" He yelled behind him as he ran out. I laughed.

After he left, I ran up to my room and put on my PJ's that Ella had laid out for me. I sat down on my bed and thought. I shifted to be laying down, staring at the ceiling- if I could see it. Thinking to myself, I started to give myself a headache. There was so much to think about and disentangle in my brain, that I knew falling asleep was going to be a difficult task.

Closing my eyes, I let out a deep sigh and tried to relax, but thoughts just kept whirling around my head at the speed of lighting, too fast to process at times.

So much for that idea.

I rubbed my sightless eyes with my hands, trying to shut off my brain. I started thinking about childhood memories, back when I could see, and slowly, slowly, I fell asleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

"Again!" I groaned as I slammed my hand down on my alarm. "I hate this darn thing."

I heaved myself off of the bed, covers still made, as I never went under them last night, and walked like a zombie to the bathroom. Hopping into the shower, I washed my hair repeatedly with my familiar green apple shampoo, hoping to gain some shine that Ella always was trying to reach with various products in her hair. She could always tell me if I made it or not. Worth a try, right? Shutting of the water, I ran a brush through my hair hastily, knowing I was running out of time and wouldn't have time to dry it, thanks to Ella pounding impatiently on the door for me to hurry up. I wrapped a thin towel around my body, and opened the door, shivering at the sudden drop of temperature.

"Thank god, you were taking forever!" Ella said in exasperation. "Your clothes are on your bed."

"Thanks." I said, walking back to my room. I pulled on the jeans and T-shirt that I hoped wasn't to revealing. There was no telling when it came to what Ella chose out for me. She usually abided by what I liked, but every once in a while... I won't go there. I sat down at the table where my mom was serving a tantalizing breakfast.

"What's with the fancy breakfast mom?" I asked, as she laid down a plate of pancakes.

"Since I wasn't home until dinner yesterday, I thought this would make it up to you." She said. "Your lunch is in your backpack, by the way."

"Thanks." I said, digging into the fluffy pancake. "You didn't have to do this, though it is greatly appreciated."

Laughing, she just hurried me along. A horn sounded outside, and I bolted out of my chair. Grabbing my bag, I yelled a goodbye, and ran outside to meet Iggy. I climbed into the warm heaven called his car, and we set off on our way to school. Upon arriving, we climbed out and walked into the building. We reached our lockers, and once Iggy opened mine and dumped my stuff, him following suit, we went on our way to class.

The day passed quickly, luckily with no incidents from my dearest, and I decided I would start my 'befriend Fang' plan the tomorrow, because Iggy got very upset when he wasn't able to blow something up in biology and needed comfort during lunch. 'Comfort' being promising to buy him lots of supplies for his next project.

Iggy was much happier by the time the bell rang, and when we met at our lockers, he was in such a happy mood I started to get suspicious. When I asked why he was so happy, all he said was 'You'll see.', which worried me more than anything else. We walked through the halls of the school together towards the exit, but when we were passing what I supposed was the science hall, Iggy stopped, and held his arm out to stop me as well.

"Iggy, what are you doing?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Just wait," He said, "Just wait."

"Wha-" I started to say, but he interrupted me by whispering.

"3. 2. 1."

BANG!

A small explosion shook the floor and a foul smell started to fill the air.

"Iggy!" I yelled. "A stink bomb!"

He let out a small laugh.

"I had to get back at him somehow!" He said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along towards the exit, I presumed. "Now come on, we gotta leave the scene of the crime!"

"Yea, crime of stupidity." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" He snapped, but his voice had a smile in it, causing a smile to break out on my face as well. We climbed into his car and he started to drive out of the parking lot.

"The truth hurts, my friend." I said, grinning. "The truth hurts."


	4. The Jenkins?

**Hello again friends,**

** This is chapter four. I hope you enjoy. To let you know, the School IS going to be in this story. It has yet to make its appearance... OR DOES IT? Just kidding, it's still in the story.**

**Anyway, thank you again to my wonderful beta, Wizard Muggle. These chapters wouldn't be half as good without you. Though, I couldn't get a hold of you for this chapter, so CONTACT ME. Seriously.**

**Also, sorry for the long amount of time between updates. School comes first, and that's pretty much all I have to say about it. **

** ~Harrypotterpixie455**

Iggy drove to my house, where we climbed the stairs to do our homework before the guests came over later that night. Whilst working on our math homework about three hours later, I heard the door slam.

"Max? I'm home from drama club!" Ella yelled.

"I'm in my room with Iggy!" I yelled back.

"If I come in and you two look like... you know what, never mind!" She yelled as she walked down the hall to my door. Her light footsteps entered my room a moment later.

"Goodness, Ella, whatever innocence you once had is gone!" Iggy retorted.

"Whether you believe it or not, I am only a year younger than you." She retorted. "I have been introduced to some really crazy things."

"Well-" Iggy started.

"Can we please not talk about my sister's inappropriate findings? I know you two have sexual tension to the roof, but please, this is awkward!" I complained, covering my ears with my hands. Ella let out a small chuckle, her face most likely bright red, while Iggy shoved me to the floor, muttering something about 'that's beside the point'. I smirked, knowing I had confirmed my long held suspicions; Iggy liked my little sister.

I head Ella scurrying out of the room, giving me my chance.

"So, Iggy," I began, struggling to contain the laughter that was crawling up my throat. "Ella pretty isn't she?"

I received no reply. My smile only grew wider.

"Isn't she, I don't know, funny?" I continued, "and smart? And talented?"

"Will you shut up!" Iggy exclaimed, shoving me again. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach as I laughed.

"My goodness!" I said between laughs. "You sure are sensitive today!"

"I'm not sensitive!" He shot back.

"Really? I'm sure you wouldn't mind me going into Ella's room and telling her you like her, would you then?" I said.

"No!" He cried, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me. I grinned maniacally. "First, don't smile like that. It's creepy. Second, shut up about Ella, would you! I don't want her to know!"

"So, you do like her!" I exclaimed. Iggy groaned in frustration as I just laughed again.

"Oh, Iggy Iggy Iggy, I had a feeling-" The doorbell rang. Sighing, I got up and hopped down the stairs, Iggy following close behind.

"Max, can you get that?" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Yea I got it!" I yelled back. I opened the door, smiling politely.

I hate meeting new people. I have to force myself through the entire process of "Oh you're blind?" "Oh, I'm so sorry!" every single time. It was like having to do the same project worth all of your grade ten times over.

"Hi! You must be here for my mother. She'll be right out." I said pleasantly. Holding out my hand, I waited for someone to shake it. A few seconds later, a warm hand was pressed into mine, shaking it firmly.

"Hello, Max. My name is Mason Jenkins, but you can call me Mason. This is my wife, Sheila, and my three kids, Nudge, Zephyr, though he prefers to be called Gazzy, and Angel."

I smiled again in their general direction.

"Nice to meet you. Please, come inside." I lead them to the kitchen where my mother was cooking. "Nudge, have I met you before? Your name sounds familiar."

"Yea, I came over once with Ella!" She said chirpily. I nodded my head.

"Mason! Sheila! How nice to see you!" I head my mom say. Her voice was gushing with joy, and It was apparent that she was happy to see our guests. Iggy introduced himself, before walking to my side. Ella soon joined as well, and a moment later to high, squealing voices filled the room as Ella and Nudge reunited.

"What do they look like?" I muttered. "Iggy, what do they look like?"

My tone had turned annoyed quickly. I hated not knowing. Not knowing what people looked like, how tall they were, what color eyes they had, or even what gender they were when I bumped into them on the street. It was one of the most frustrating feelings I had ever felt, and the worst part was that I felt it almost everyday. I had to rely on everyone else to describe to me what I couldn't. I never wasted my time going to the move theater; heck, I couldn't see the 'hot actor' or the 'amazing costar'. I couldn't see anything, nothing at all, and it hurt. Iggy muttered an apology.

"Mason is average. About 5' 9" with bushy brown hair that is starting to fade out and brown eyes. He's Caucasian, more pale than tan, and is wearing light blue jeans and a white striped polo shirt and a brown jacket over it. He is muscular, with a nice smile. His teeth are white-"

"What kind of white?"

"What do you mean, what kind of white?" Iggy whispered.

"What kind of white are his teeth? Are they pearly white? Are they faded white?" I said, annoyed.

"Oh." He said, silent for a minute. "I guess they are a pearly white. Very bright. Anyway, Sheila has blonde hair that is straight and falls to just past her shoulders. Her teeth are _pearly_ white-"

"Don't mock me!" I hissed as he stressed pearly.

"I'm not, I'm just making it clear!" He protested, though there was laughter in his voice. I hit him on the arm, smiling. I could never stay mad at this kid.

"Continue."

"Well, before I was so _rudely _interrupted-"

"Shut up and continue will you!"

"I was saying that her eyes are a bright blue and that she is thin. Her height is about 5' 5" and she is wearing a black dress that is really tight to the skin especially around the chest-"

"Iggy, yuck!"

"I'm just telling it like it is!"

"God, not R-rated please!"

"Well, Max, I am a member of the male species."

"That doesn't mean I am!" I whisper-yelled at him. "Gosh!"

"Is everything all right between you two?" I heard my mom say. I forced a pleasant smile onto my face.

"Wonderful, mom." I turned back to Iggy. "Will you hurry up and finish now!"

"But I never finished Sheila-"

"Just skip her, for gods sake!" I cried, throwing my hands up into the air.

There was silence in the kitchen for a moment.

"Is everything all right between you two?" I heard a voice, that I quickly identified as Sheila, say.

"Wonderful." Iggy said, deadpanned.

"What are you doing?" Mason asked.

"I'm having Iggy describe your family to me." I said, mentally building up blocks to prepare myself for the impending explanation of my 'disability.'

"Why on Earth would he need to do that?" Sheila asked, her voice sounding annoyed and somewhat angry. It was a normal reaction; people always thought the worst of me, even though they didn't know me or anything about my life.

"I'm blind. I have to have him describe what he see's so that I can picture you accurately." I said, forcing a smile onto my face. I sighed when she let out a large gasp.

It was going to be a long night.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry!" Sheila exclaimed, and suddenly a pair of arms were thrown around my body. I jumped about a foot in the air, and nearly went into karate-mode before I realized it was just Sheila apologizing over and over again into my ear. Awkwardly, I tried to pat her back in comfort, before gently pushing her off me.

"It's all right, honestly. I'm used to it." I said, brushing off lint that I couldn't see on my clothes. There was another awkward silence before my mom managed to break it.

"Well, dinner is nearly ready. Let's sit down at the table, shall we?" She said, warmth penetrating her voice. It was clear that she was trying hard to impress these people. All I knew about the family of five was that Mason was high up in my mom's company's work force, and that she really wanted to impress him. I heard the soft agreements before footsteps traveled into the dining room, some hard and heavy, others light and uneven- most likely one of the younger kids skipping or running in their eagerness. I felt Iggy gently grab my wrist, shielding it behind his back, probably hoping to save me some embarrassment. He dropped me off at a chair, where I seated myself. "I'll be in the kitchen grabbing the dishes."

"Can you see me?" A small voice to my left said. I turned in that direction in surprise.

"No, I'm blind." I said curtly, trying my best to hold back the side of me that wanted to strangle whoever I was speaking. Judging by the tone of the voice though, it was probably a small child.

"What does that mean?" The small inquisitive voice said.

"It means I can't see." I said.

"Oh. So that means you can't see what you look like?" The small voice was starting to grow on me, despite the annoying pestering.

"No. But I used to be able to, until after an accident that made me blind."

"Oh...I'm sorry about that. Do you wanna know what I look like?" The small voice said with enthusiasm.

"I don't even know who I am talking to." I joked, smiling.

"Oh! My name is Angel. I'm seven." The voice said proudly. Smiling, I replied.

"My name is Max."

"Anyway, I'm gonna tell you what I look like. I have blond hair- it's straight- and it goes just past my shoulders. My eyes are blue, and everyone tells me they sparkle, but I don't think they do." She said matter-of-factly. "I'm tall for my age, and I guess I am skinny. Oh! And my skin is white. Man, this is hard."

Her voice was dubious and she seemed to be trying hard to create a picture in my mind of what she looked like. I smiled again- this girl was making me smile more in ten minutes that I usually do in a day. I was warming up to her greatly.

"Have you met my brother?" Angel said. I shook my head. "Well, his name is Zephyr, but everyone calls him Gazzy, for reasons that are pretty obvious. Hey, I know! I will introduce you to him!"

I nodded, surprised at her sudden change of a shy personality into an outgoing girl.

"Hey, Gazzy!" I heard her call. A voice across the table sounded back. It was still high- it was clear the child hadn't hit puberty- and sounded friendly, with a hint of mischief. I knew I was going to like this child as well. "This is Max! She's very nice."

"Hi," I said smiling. "You must be Gazzy."

"Hey!" The energetic voice said. "I just met your friend Iggy. He's great!"

I heard Iggy chuckle next to Gazzy.

"Thanks, bud!" Iggy said. I heard a muffled 'ugh' and Iggy's laughter filled the room.

"Get off me!" Gazzy yelled. I looked in Angel's direction for help.

"Iggy is ruffling Gazzy's hair." She said. I nodded, mouth forming an 'o'.

"All right everyone!" My mother announced as she walked into the dining room. "Here is the main dish! Steak fajitas!"

I grinned in delight. I heard the soft _clink! _as the dish was set down on the table. Immediately, I heard everyone diving for it. Two more dishes were set down on the table as well. Delicious smells enticed my nose, and I had to catch myself from drooling all over the table. The fajitas smelt spicy, and when I breathed in the smell, it only made me hungrier than before.

"What else are we having, mom?" I asked.

"Corn and mashed potatoes with gravy, Max." She said as took my plate from in front of me, hopefully piling food onto it. When the plate was set down in front of me, the aroma only became stronger, and my mouth watered in anticipation. The corn smell found it's way to my nostrils, it's aroma sweet, and the mashed potatoes- well, they smelt like mashed potatoes. There was only one way to describe the meal my mother had cooked up; the pathway to heaven. "Enjoy your dinner."

This was my cue to dig in. I shoveled my first bite of fajita's into my mouth, struggling not to moan in the pleasure the food brought me. Combining the spicy flavors of the fajita with that of the corn, and my life in that moment seemed to be complete.

"This is wonderful, Valencia, simply wonderful!" I heard Sheila tell my mom, and quiet agreements were heard from around the table. I was so distracted with my food that I barely heard my name being called.

"Max?" I looked up. The voice belonged to Mason.

"What?" I said, clueless to what was going on around me.

"Mason asked you a question, Max." My mother said, a hint of irritation tainting her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, turning toward Mason, forcing a polite smile onto my face. "What did you say?"

"Where do you go to school?" He repeated, casually.

"Oh, I go to Riverview High with Iggy." I said, digging my fork into another bite of steak fajita and bringing it to my mouth. I forced myself to listen to what Mason was saying and not to the delectable taste of my steak.

"And do you like it there?" he continued. I shrugged.

"Same as any other school. Nothing really stands out, I guess." I said nonchalantly.

"A typical answer from a high schooler." Mason said, chuckling. I had to grit my teeth and smile, knowing my mom would skin me alive if I was rude to her special guests from work.

When dinner was finally finished, Sheila and Mason led their kids to the door.

"Thank you so much for having us over, Valencia. The food was incredible!" Sheila said. I heard the kids gathering around at the door as Mason tried to get them ready to go.

"Yes, really, thank you very much." Mason said. I heard a muffled _Dad, get off me! _And recognized the voice as Gazzy's. I figured Mason was trying to help him put his coat on or something.

"It wasn't a problem! I hope to be seeing you again soon! We must do this again." My mom said, and I could hear the genuine smile in her voice. I knew she had a good time tonight. The family of five waved goodbye, Iggy leaving along with them, going to his own car to drive home, as my mom shut the door. When it was closed and the Jenkins and Iggy were officially out of hearing range, my mom let out a large sigh.

"Well," She said matter- of factly, "I'm sure glad that is over. Hopefully I'll get that promotion now, eh?"

I laughed.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked.

"Very much. They're such nice people."

Laughing, I said goodnight to her and Ella, and went upstairs to get ready for bed.


	5. What's his facade?

**I'M BACK.**

**OK SO. CHECKLIST:**

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I love to hear feedback! Feel free to comment ideas or suggestions, as my beta reader has seemed to fall off the face of the Earth. Hey, Wizard Muggle, please contact me! Thanks.**

**I know these chapters haven't been interesting so far, but these are all basically setting background for what is to come. Bear with me.**

**In the first chapter, Max's class was Social Studies. After looking into it, I found out that the class that would fit for that category of classes for her grade was Economics. So that is what she is now taking. K? K.**

**Does anyone actually read these? If you are reading this, comment HIPPO. This should be interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

**~HarryPotterPixie455**

When I woke up the next morning, I was in a good mood. It was abnormal really, seeing as how I am not a morning person. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, showering and pulling my hair up into a high ponytail. When I walked back into my room, Ella was already there, pulling out drawers and sifting through them.

"Max, where are your jeans? The ones you wore last Thursday?" She said.

"I dunno, you're the seeing person in the room." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, here!" She said, her voice triumphant. I could almost see the proud smile on her face that I missed so much. As a younger kid, before the accident, I was always trying to make her smile. When Ella smiled, it was like the room brightened. Even when I was about five, and Ella was only 2, I always was striving to see her smile. After the accident that happened when I was 6, my first disappointment was never getting to see my baby sister's smile again. Ella threw the jeans at me, and left me to get dressed. Running downstairs in my clean clothes, I stopped in the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs hits my nose and my mouth watered at the scent.

"What's with the fancy breakfast, mom?"

"Oh, I don't know," She replied, "I guess I'm just in a good mood today! By the way, the Jenkins are having us over for dinner tonight, so don't forget!"

"Okay." I said, inhaling the food that was placed in front of me. "Why so soon? We just saw them like last night."

"They invited us! Don't be rude, Max." She said, disapproval in her tone. Rolling my eyes and wondering how I was being rude, I dumped my plate in the sink and headed towards the door. As if on cue, Iggy honked his horn. I yelled goodbye to Ella, mom, and Total, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door.

"Hey, Max." Iggy greeted.

"Sup."

"Got any plans after school, today?"

"Not until later tonight, why? Planning to take me out on a luxurious date?" Iggy laughed.

"As if. I was wondering if you needed a ride."

"That would be great, thanks," I grinned, "As far as dates with you go though, I'm happy you said no. I don't think I could handle your antics for that long!"

"Hey!" Iggy protested. The car stopped, alerting me we had reached the prison, and we climbed out. I walked into the school with Iggy, where we parted after Iggy walked me to Economics, bidding each other goodbye. I walked into Economics, hoping that the learning that was about to take place was not to taxing to my mental health. Walking into the classroom, I was making my way to my seat when I was rudely interrupted.

"Ah, Miss. Ride!" Miss. Rangley said, coming to my side with her clicking heels and swishing dress or skirt- one of the two. I turned toward her.

"Yea?"

"Would you mind sitting farther back? Miss. Finter's eyes are bad, but her family cannot get her glasses until after Christmas Break, she would really appreciate it if she could sit more towards the front." An image flashed to my mind. Jane Finter's family was poor, with her father out of work when his company closed and her mother a stay at home mom. In kindergarten, her hair was red and curly, with freckles splayed across her cheeks, and big blue eyes that were always sparkling. I always admired the girl, though never was able to become friends with her because of Fang's constant destroying any positive image of me. By this time, most of the students had meandered into the classroom. Miss. Rangley's heels clicked away to what I assumed was her desk.

"No problem." I said casually. "Where to?"

I heard the rustling of a few papers, and then Miss. Rangley's heels grew closer once again.

"Okay, Ummmm, it looks like you'll be sitting in the back, next to Mr. Williams." I visibly winced at the prospect.

"Is... Is there anywhere else I can sit?" I said, desperation leaking into my voice.

"Sorry Ms. Ride, that's where you're going to be. Five desks back and to the left two times." Miss. Rangley said, finality lacing her voice. Sighing, I nodded and made my way to the back of the classroom where I knew Fang was sitting. Plopping down in my newly given seat, I sighed deeply, before pulling out my books.

"Wow, look who decided to show up." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hello to you to Fang."

"Oh, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He cooed, petting my head like a dog. I slapped his hand away, forcing a bright smile on my face.

"Thank you for your concern Fang, it was only because I was up so late worrying about our friendship."

"We don't have a friendship, Max." Fang said, dumping his books onto his desk. "Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Well, I was just so excited to talk to you, that I sat here instead of up front!" I said, smiling at him. He snorted.

"Really."

"Yup." I responded. "How was the rest of your day yesterday? Miss me?"

"I wouldn't miss you. Not in a million years." He said without missing a beat. I flinched inwardly, but didn't let it show, determined not to give him the satisfaction.

"Oh, Fang." I said, patting his arm. "There's no need to lie."

There was silence for a momet.

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Have you shared your song with anyone?" I stiffened, and chose to ignore him. "Max, come on, have you?"

"No. Why do you care anyway?" I snapped, turning to face him.

"Cuz it's a good song. You should sing it for the talent show or something."

"If you think I'm going to go up there and sing, and cause you to give me crap about it for the rest of the year, you've got another thing coming." I retorted.

"Max, I wouldn't make fun of you for that. I'm not that big of a jerk." He said, his voice suddenly become much more serious than I had ever heard it before.

"Funny how you said the same thing two years ago about the fact that I slapped you, but then you twisted the story and made everyone hate me."

"Max, for the last time, that wasn't me." He snapped. I ignored him. Two years ago, he had egged me on in the hallway about my family, so I slapped him across the face. Two weeks later, rumors were circling everywhere that I slapped him because I felt like it and that I was jealous and insane. Ever since, Fang had insisted it wasn't him, but everyone knew it was.

"Sure it wasn't."

Sighing deeply, he ignored me as the final bell rang, signaling the start of the day. Mrs. Rangley called the class to attention, the same way she did every day, and began her lecture on diminishing marginal utility and supply and demand. I tried to listen, but I barely noticed what she was saying. I was to distracted by the calming breathing that was taking place beside me. Fang's breathing was slow, even, in and out, in and out. It seemed to have an unusual effect on me, it seemed to...calm me. I felt relaxed, more so than I usually was, as I sat next to him in the quiet classroom, despite Mrs. Rangley's lecturing going on at the front. I listened longer, and before I knew it, the bell was ringing and class was over. I realized with a start that I hadn't taken a single sentence of notes.

"Fang." I said, knowing that he hadn't yet left. I heard him sigh heavily. "May I borrow your notes?"

"Why?" He said, his tone annoyed.

"I forgot my notebook at home," I lied smoothly, "I need to catch up."

"No way, Ride. Learn to be responsible." He said, his shoes squeaking as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, reaching out for his shoulder. He stopped. I leant closer, so my mouth was hovering over his ear. He stiffened. Softly stroking my hand on his cheek, I whispered into his ear. "I could always...share what happened in the park the other day. It's funny how my memory has been altered. It's much more...romantic than I originally remember."

He shoved me away as I felt goosebumps form across his skin, as I smirked.

"Ugh, fine!" He exclaimed. "Don't do that again."

"Well, it worked better than I thought it would," I said nonchalantly. "and it provided me with valuable information."

"What is that?" He said, snorting. I leaned in closer again, whispering as he stiffened.

"I have a very profound effect on you."

I walked out of the classroom feeling proud of myself at my new discovery. Iggy questioned me all the way to our next class, but never got anything out of me.

Perhaps Fang wasn't so against me after all.

Sometimes I wondered why I bothered with Fang. Honestly, the kid acts somewhat attracted to me on minute and the next he's shoving me into lockers (not that he gets away with that without a punch in the nose). Walking out into the sunshine after school ended, I took a deep breath as Iggy walked beside me.

"How was your school day, Miss. Ride?" He asked in a posh accent.

"Oh it was just lovely, thank you." I snickered back. "Hey, when are you going to ask Ella out?"

"What?" He said, clearly taken aback.

"I said, when are you going to ask Ella out? You know, my sister?" I grabbed his arm. "Oh and just for clarification, if you hurt her I will personally beat you to a pulp."

"I'm not going to ask her out, Max." Iggy replied.

"Why not? You like her, she likes you, it makes sense." I scoffed.

"Since when are you the master of love?" I looked in his direction for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"You sound like a dying pig when you laugh, did you know?" I heard Fang's voice from behind me as he walked by with a few friends who snickered.

"What are you, Draco Malfoy?" I snapped. "Seriously Fang, I knew you were desperate but really? Stooping to Harry Potter jokes?"

"Whatever. I'll see you in class tomorrow...Max." He said, and walked away once more. I stared after him, smirking.

"Iggy."

"Yes, Max?"

"I think my plan is working."

"I would have to agree with you on that one."


End file.
